A New Alice in Wonderland
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: The never seen first episode in which Alice first enters Wonderland on the day of her twelve birthday when she receives the magic mirror which she inherited from her great-great grandmother who had been the first Alice to enter Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

Alice Sierra Miller hugged her two best friends Erica and Muriel goodbye. Today she was moving out of the house and town she had lived in all her life and to a completely new town and house along with her family. She was already missing her two best friends terribly.

"Goodbye. I'll miss you both," said Alice with tears brimming in her eyes.

"We'll miss you, too," said Erica, also with tears in her eyes.

"This isn't really goodbye though," said Muriel trying to be optimistic as always. "We'll both write to you whenever we can, and you can call us as often as you like."

"And if it's ever possible we'll come visit you," added Erica.

"Thanks," said Alice, cheering up slightly. "I'll always remember you."

"And just to be sure of our memories of each other I want you to have this," said Erica. She took out a small palm sized blue and yellow music box which played the song _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ from _The Wizard of Oz_.

Alice was deeply touched as she accepted Erica's gift for she knew it was one of Erica's most prized possessions. She was unable to speak because of the hard lump that had formed in her throat.

"And," added Muriel after a moment. "I would like to give you this." She took from her jeans pocket a single shiny copper penny which was none other than her lucky penny.

"Thanks," said Alice, finally finding her voice again and a single tear fell from her eye as she put the lucky penny in her own pocket.

Just then Alice suddenly heard a car horn honking and knew it meant the time to depart had come at last. So after giving them each one more quick hug she ran to her family's vehicle and quickly jumped in, slamming the door closed after her.

She waved goodbye to Erica and Muriel from the car window as they stood waving until the car drove away from their sight. Then she reached down and picked up her large gray and white cat named Dinah and stroked her fur and buried her face in it.

Alice sat in between her older sister Kathy, who was currently checking her makeup in her compact, and her younger brother Brian, who was busily playing with his Nintendo game-boy. Alice was a very common middle child, always seeming to receive the least amount of attention from her parents. Her cat Dinah was the only one who she could turn to in times of need and the only whom she told all of her secrets to and she was just grateful to at least still have Dinah with her.

Presently Dinah let out a rather melancholy sounding meow.

"I know, Dinah, I know it's sad," Alice whispered to her cat. No one knew how she often talked to Dinah but Alice believed she and her cat always knew what each other was thinking and feeling.

Hours later they pulled up in front of their new house. It was a grand two-story white painted building with a thatched roof on one end and an attached garage on the left.

They all got out of the car one after the other and stepped up to their new house. The father of the family took the new key out and opened the door and stepped inside with everyone following behind him.

"Here we are!" he sang out. "Home sweet home!"

Though Alice's face fell when she saw the condition the living room they were standing in was in. The wallpaper looked like it needed desperately to be changed and most of the furniture had sheets thrown over them and there were even a few cobwebs here and there. If ever there were a description for deserted this place fit it well.

Her mother, noticing her downcast expression, said cheerily, "This place just needs a little fixing up here and there. After we work on it it will be our home that no other place is like."

So they spent most of the next few days fixing up their new house and moving the possessions they had brought with them into their new places and sure enough it soon began to take on a much nicer appearance than before, though Alice's mood didn't lighten very much, particularly when she started her new school.

She walked up the steps into the large foreign looking building and entered the long halls packed with other students who were heading into their respective classrooms like it was the most natural thing for them and she felt almost like an alien walking among them as she wasn't even sure where her classroom was.

She finally found it though and stepped inside and instantly all the students turned and stared at her almost as if she had just in from another world. The teacher however greeted her kindly and showed her to her desk.

When lunch period came Alice found herself sitting in between two girls, one had long blonde straight her that flowed down her back and light green eyes, the other one had bright red short hair and light brown eyes and freckles. She wanted to talk to them but suddenly felt shy.

However the girl with blonde hair spoke to her first. "So, you're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes, I just moved here," replied Alice. "My name is Alice. Alice Miller."

"My name is Kimberly Brenton, but you can call me Kim as everyone does," replied the blonde girl.

"My name is Tina Jenkins," said the red-haired girl. "I moved here a few years ago.

"So Alice, have you read _Lord of the Rings_?" asked Kim.

"No," replied Alice. "What is it about?"

"It's just the most awesome fantasy series ever," said Kim.

"Have you heard of The Smashing Pumpkins?" asked Tina.

"No," replied Alice. "Who are they?"

"They're just the most groovy band of all," said Tina.

The three of them talked and chatted throughout most of the lunch period and gradually grew close to each other, though Alice wasn't ready to fully embrace them due to keeping the memory of her old friends.

Later in the day in English class Alice was listening to her teacher as he was going on and on about a book he was assigning them to read.

"Lewis Carroll was a very skilled intellectual writer," he was saying. "And his books are as fascinating as they are funny and wondrous in fantasy. The characters have so meaning layers with so many interpretations possible. So I would like all of you to take a good look through this book, _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, and write about your own interpretations of it. I'd love to know them.

Shortly afterward the bell rang signaling the end of the day and Alice picked up her backpack and took her copy of the assigned book and headed outside. Kim and Tina soon caught up with her.

"Isn't it interesting," said Tina. "You have the same name as the character in the book."

"Yeah, I guess," said Alice.

"Hey, since you just moved in I'd love to see where you live and meet your family," said Kim. "Is there any good time for me to come over?"

"Well, my birthday is in a two weeks," replied Alice. "I guess you could come then if you like."

"I'd love to," said Kim.

"So would I," added Tina.

So two weeks later at Alice's twelfth birthday Kim and Tina were the only other ones their besides her immediate family.

Just before Alice blew out the twelve candles on her birthday cake she silently made a wish in her heart. _I wish I could just go someplace where I could escape from this life._

She opened her presents shortly after she opened her presents. Among them she found a cell phone from her parents, and a new hairbrush from her sister, and a charm bracelet from her brother, and a copy of the first of the Lord of the Rings from Kim, and a CD of The Smashing Pumpkins from Tina, and there was also a present from her Aunt Carol which turned out to be a small stuffed white bunny rabbit wearing a black vest and bow-tie.

She thought had opened all of her presents but then her mother suddenly said, "Oh my, I almost forgot the last and most important one of all."

Curious, Alice followed her to the closet where she watched her take out a big long vertical shaped package in plain wrapping paper.

"Your Grandmother sent this to you last year before she died," explained her mother. "She always said it was her most prized possession."

Eagerly, Alice unwrapped the paper from it and opened the box though her face fell when she discovered inside was a long full-length glass mirror which had a very old-fashioned design and shape to it.

_Her most prized possession was a mirror? She must have been so very vain,_ Alice thought secretly as she stared into the clear glass of the mirror at the reflection of her disappointed expression.

"Isn't it lovely?" said her mother with a smile. "It will look just splendid in your room."

So the mirror was carried carefully upstairs to Alice's bedroom where was set against the wall in the far left corner. Alice set down the rest of her gifts on her bedside table. She held the stuffed bunny in her hands and thought, _The perfect gift for someone half my age_ as she looked into its shiny black eyes.

Then she went up to her new mirror and studied it. The glass was of the clearest she had ever seen and there was a wooden frame outlining it and there was an ornamental golden crowning at the top of it. She looked slightly closer at it and saw a small fingerprint smudge at one corner. Carefully she reached out to wipe it off and as she did something surprising happened.

Her fingertips seemed to be brushing not against glass but on a very strange and unfamiliar sort of liquid. She drew her hand back and stared at the glass which now appeared to be completely ordinary glass. She reached out touched it again and sure enough she got the feeling of her fingers sinking into a liquid substance. Curious, she drew her hand in further and was quite shocked to feel her hand going straight through the mirror and coming out on the other side of it. She could feel air on the other side which seemed like the outdoor kind of air.

"Hmm... I wonder," she muttered to herself. She drew her hand back through the liquefied glass which as soon as she had pulled her hand turned once again back into ordinary looking solid glass. She inched slowly closer and closer to the mirror. Then her nose touched the glass and she gradually drew her face through the liquefied glass.

She gasped in shock and amazement when she found herself looking into a most beautiful place with lush green grass and flowers in it everywhere of many varieties and odd looking trees were here and there, some of which bore strangely shaped fruit. She looked up and felt she had never seen a sky a more beautiful shade of blue or a sun shining down on everything so brilliantly.

She slowly, carefully pushed the rest of herself through the mirror which turned soft and transparent as she did so instantly. When she stepped foot on the soil of the seemingly new land she glanced over her shoulder and found she could see nothing there at all except for thin air. Curiously, she reached her hand out into the opening between two trees and once again she felt the peculiar sensation of her hand passing through a liquefied substance, only this time she noticed a rippling that appeared in the air like the way ripples appear in water when a hand dips into it.

She turned back facing the beautiful area she was now in and drew in a deep breath of the freshest air she had ever felt and thought to herself, _Well, I might as well get to know this place better. _


	2. Chapter 2

Alice had been walking around this strange new land for a while. She had seen many strange trees and flowers and other plants along with various oddly shaped lakes. Suddenly she came to a crossing path that had a signpost stuck right in the center of it. It had three sets of direction signs sticking out of it. One read Back to where you came. One read On to where you are going. One read To where you want to go.

Alice stood there for a moment contemplating which direction she should follow. Then finally she decided to take the path of where you want to go. After all, she was curious to find out where she wanted to go.

She had barely started out when she suddenly heard a voice exclaim, "Look out ahead!"

She looked to her right side and saw unto her astonishment a six foot white rabbit upright on a pair of roller-blades heading right towards her. She quickly moved over and the rabbit came screeching to a halt in front of her.

"Oh Goodness Gracious me!" he exclaimed breathlessly. "Who are you, may I ask, and what are you doing here?"

"I am Alice Sierra Miller," Alice replied, still stunned at seeing a man sized talking rabbit on skates in front of her. "But I don't know what I am doing here, I'm afraid. I don't even know where I am."

"You don't know where you are?" said the rabbit in astonishment. "Why, you are in Wonderland, of course."

"Wonderland? I'm in Wonderland?" Alice felt rather confused for she had thought Wonderland was just a place to read about in a book by Lewis Carrol.

"Yes, indeed," the rabbit assured her. "You are in a place full of wonderful things and wonderful people with a wonderful ruler. And as you will see anything can happen here."

Then the rabbit began to dance about in circles on his roller-blades and sing a song of welcome to her.

"_Welcome to Wonderland  
We hope you will find our place grand  
Come and play the games that we've planned  
Just use your imagination and you'll understand  
You're in an adventure in Wonderland!"_

"_Every day there's something new  
With music, rhyme, and a dance or two  
It's a curious place with a wonderful crew  
And you're never quite sure what they will do!"_

"_Just use your imagination and you'll understand  
You're in an adventure in Wonderland!"_

The rabbit concluded his song with a graceful twirl on his skates. "So I hope you will enjoy your visit here," he said. "Are you from a land nearby here?"

"Well, no. I don't think so," said Alice with hesitation. "I just walked through a mirror in my room and found myself here."

The rabbit looked completely stunned. "Did you say you came into Wonderland through a mirror?"

"Yes," said Alice.

"Where did you get this mirror?" asked the rabbit with a hint of suspicion.

"I just inherited it from my grandmother. She died last year," Alice explained, confused at the questioning.

The rabbit appeared to be thinking for a moment and then he muttered seemingly to himself, "Oh my! The Queen will really like to hear about this!" Then suddenly he blinked. "Oh! And speaking of the Queen..." He took out a small pocket watch from his vest and looked at it for a second and then he jumped up in alarm."Oh Good Gracious! I'm late!" he exclaimed and then hurriedly turned tail and roller-skated away at a high speed.

"Wait! What are you late for?" Alice called after him, but he was already to far away to hear her.

Alice wanted desperately to find out as much as she could about this new world that she had entered through her mirror and so she decided to follow after the rabbit to wherever it was he was going, which seemed to be where the Queen of Wonderland was which made her want all the more to follow him so she could meet the Queen.

She started to run off in the direction that he had gone in. She had gone some yards when all of a sudden something appeared right in front of her face. It looked like a very large cat with purple and white stripes all over its fur and huge purple eyes and also a big shiny grin on its face.

"Whoa! Slow down!" it said. "You're liable to run into someone if you keep on going that fast."

"I'm sorry," said Alice, somewhat bewildered at seeing him. "I didn't know you were here."

"Who are you anyway, and where are you going?" asked the cat.

"I'm Alice Sierra Miller," she replied. "And I was just following after a white rabbit who was went this way. Do you know him?"

"Hmm... Did he have on roller-blades by any chance?" asked the cat.

"Yes, he did," said Alice.

"Then yes, I do know him," said the cat. "He is the Queen's right-hand rabbit and he is always out and about running errands for Her Majesty, especially today."

"What's so special about today?" asked Alice curiously.

"You'll find out if you keep following him," said the cat slyly.

"I'm so curious about this place I just have to know," said Alice anxiously.

"Just remember curiosity killed the cat," the cat cautioned her. "And nothing here is ever what it seems."

"Thanks. I'll remember," said Alice. "Now I hope I can catch up to the rabbit."

"He is probably halfway to the Palace by now," said the cat. "So if you'll just keep going right and turn left at the Hatter's house, then left at the Tweedles, then keep on going straight you'll reach the Palace."

"Thank you," said Alice. "That was very helpful."

"My pleasure," replied the cat with a coy grin. Then he vanished without a trace.

Alice took off running again. She soon found herself combing through a thick forest and then she saw that most of the trees growing there were actually giant sized mushrooms more than big enough to sit on.

Then suddenly she heard a soft humming sound coming from somewhere nearby. Curiously, she followed it and she came into a clearing and saw the most curious sight she had seen yet. It was a giant green caterpillar somewhere between eight and ten feet tall with two feet and six arms each with gloved hands on them.

Soon the caterpillar saw her and looked at her with an expression of curiosity equal to her own. "Hello," he said. "Who are you and what brings you here?"

"I'm Alice," she said. "Alice Sierra Miller. And I was just following after a white rabbit who I think is on his way to the Palace of the Queen."

"Hmm... The Queen does not usually take kindly to strangers in Wonderland," the caterpillar said gravely. "However, since your name is Alice she may be interested in you."

"But why?" asked Alice. "This place just gets curiouser and curiouser."

"A healthy curiosity is good, and a bit of caution is better," said the caterpillar solemnly.

"That was what the cat said," said Alice.

"Did you happen to come into Wonderland through a mirror?" asked the ctaerpillar.

"Yes, I did!" said Alice in surprise. "How did you know."

"It was a lucky guess," said the caterpillar with a mysterious smile. "Do you know where you got the mirror you in here through?"

"It's an heirloom from my grandmother," said Alice. "I got today for my twelfth birthday. We kind of just moved into our new house."

"Hmm... I see," said the caterpillar. "And how are you enjoying your new house and friends?"

"Well, not particularly," admitted Alice. "I might have made some new friends. But I still miss my old ones."

"You can make new friends and still keep the old ones," said the caterpillar. "Just listen to this story."

So Alice sat down on a comfortable mushroom beside the caterpillar's feet and listened as he told the story.

"Once there was a bird named Bernie the bluejay who had many friends. He and his friends did everything together from flying to eating to bathing. Then one day Bernie's tree was cut down and he was forced to move into a different tree. He said a sad goodbye to all of his dear friends. His new tree was far on the other side of the forest. And although the tree provided Bernie with a nice nest and shade from the sun he was still discontent without his old friends there with him. Then one day Bernie met a red robin named Robert who wanted to be his friend. Bernie was a bit reluctant of this at first not wanting to betray the memory of his old friends, but Robert was such a nice guy that they soon become fast friends. Before he knew it all the other birds on this side of the forest were his friends also, and his old friends eventually found him and came to visit. After all, birds of a feather flock together."

"So," said the caterpillar conclusively as he closed the book he had read. "You can make new friends and still keep your old ones. One is silver and the other gold, you know?"

Alice smiled. She felt she had just been given a generous does of wisdom from this giant insect. "That was a very nice story. Thank you," she said. "Now if you'll excuse me I must be on my way."


	3. Chapter 3

Alice had been walking down the path which the strange purple striped cat had directed her in for a while and now as she turned left she came in sight of a very queer house. It was very big and tall and painted yellow and curved slightly in the middle and had a white roof that was long and wide brimmed. Altogether it resembled a giant top hat in appearance.

_I wonder who lives here?_ she wondered.

She walked up to the front of the house and discovered to her puzzlement that there were not one but two doors on either side of it. She knocked upon the one on the right.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" she called.

"No, there isn't," she heard a voice call back from above.

Alice looked up, confused. "Then where are you?" she called.

Then out of one of the two windows at the top of the house appeared a man with long blonde hair wearing a large white top hat and a bright purple suit. "I'm up here!" he called down to her.

Then out of the window beside him a figure which looked like a brown hare wearing glasses and a colorful suit appeared. "You see, we wouldn't be in there because we're up here." he said.

Alice giggled. "So I see! Would you mind coming down here?"

The hatter and hare left their places in the windows and then before Alice could blink they each rushed out of either one of the two doors.

"Here we are!" exclaimed the hatter. "Now we're out here, instead of in there or up there."

"Well, why were you up there to begin with?" asked Alice.

"We were just doing my spring cleaning," replied the hatter. "You know we start at the top and work our way down."

"Well, would you mind if I helped you clean the lower half of the house?" asked Alice.

"No, not at all," the hatter said heartily.

So the hatter opened the door on the right and they stepped through it. Inside Alice saw that the entire space of the living room was in a completely topsy-turvy state. Couches were leaning upright against the walls in the corners, and the end tables were far away from them and were laying upside down, and on the floor there were many hats and paintings strewn about.

"Gee, what happened in here?" asked Alice as she looked around wide-eyed.

"Oh, just the usually ordinary every day things of the past year," replied the hatter calmly.

"Well, come on now! Let's get started!" added the hare enthusiastically.

So then the three of them set about cleaning up the living room, and organizing the furniture, as well as putting the hats onto hat racks and the paintings onto the walls. When they were done everything looked pretty much ordinary, if a bit more colorful.

"Now that's a job well done, if I do say so myself," said the hatter.

"So now what shall we do?" asked Alice.

"Why, we have a tea party to celebrate, of course!" declared the hatter.

"Can I join in?" asked Alice.

"Why, of course," replied the hatter.

So then they went outside again where they found a long table filled completely with many tea things.

"We have tea parties here all the time to celebrate just about everything," said the hatter as Alice took a seat at the table and he poured some tea. "And what is your name, by the way?"

"Oh! Of course!" exclaimed Alice. "My name is Alice."

"Alice?" the hatter repeated and for a moment looked as if he were trying to remember something and then he smiled and said, "Gee, that's a nice name."

"It doesn't sound like a name from Wonderland," said the hare. "Where are you from?"

"I come from a place called America," replied Alice.

"And where is that?" asked the hatter in puzzlement.

Alice thought for a moment about how to respond and then said, "I can't rightly say for sure, because I came through a mirror."

The hatter, who had been sipping on his tea, now coughed slightly as in surprise. "Did you say you came into Wonderland through a mirror?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," replied Alice.

"Well, in that case there is something I'd like to ask you," said the hatter. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Um... that is a riddle, isn't it?" asked Alice uneasily.

"I suppose so," replied the hatter. "Can you answer it?"

"Sure," she replied. "Poe used both of them to write upon."

"Gee, I never knew that," exclaimed the hatter in amazement.

"You mean you didn't know the answer to the riddle you told me?" asked Alice in surprise.

"No," replied the hatter. "It was just an old riddle that was passed down for generations by my great-grand-hatter. He first made it up just for fun for a girl named Alice who was visiting Wonderland from the world beyond. And there was a legend that was also passed down with it that someday a decedent of the girl would come into Wonderland."

"And that must be you, and after all your name is Alice," added the hare.

Alice listened in great surprise to them. She didn't know how she could possibly be the decedent of a girl who was from a book. But then she was in a place called wonderland now, and she did have very little knowledge about her mother's side of the family.

"So how is your tea, Alice?" asked the hatter.

Alice took a sip from her teacup in the way in which her grandmother, who was of English descent, had showed her. "It's really good," she replied smiling. "It has a taste of grape to it."

"That is because it was made with grape juice added into it," said the hatter. "I have many other brands of tea here. Would you care to try some chocolate?"

"Yes, please!" said Alice eagerly.

So the hatter gave her another cup of a tea which was dark brown in color. She sipped it and, sure enough, it tasted just like hot melted chocolate.

"This is the best tea I've ever tasted," said Alice smiling.

The hatter and hare then got up and began to dance around and sing to her much like the rabbit had.

"_Any day can be a party  
Come and have some tea  
Drink and be hearty  
And you will see  
I have every flavor  
I have orange and cherry  
Lemon, lime, and strawberry."_

_"Drink and be merry  
Invite the your neighbor  
I have enough for all  
So come and call  
And we'll all have fun  
Drinking tea in the sun."_

"That reminds me," Alice said when they had finished. "Do you know a white rabbit?"

"Yes, and that reminds me!" exclaimed the hatter. "We're gonna be late!"

"Late for what?" asked Alice anxiously.

"Late for the Queen's anniversary party this afternoon," replied the hatter. "Now let's see, which hat should I wear?"

He brought out a large chest from underneath the table and opened it as he began to look through it.

"Let's see. How about this one?" He held up a python helmet to his head. "Hmm... Naw!"

He reached back inside and took out a scuba diver's helmet. "How about this one? No, too wet!"

He reached back in and took out a general's helmet. "How about this one? Nah, too intimate!"

He reached back in and took out a pirate's hat. "How about this one? Hmm... Nope! Too big!"

He reached back in and took out a large blue hat with many colorful feathers on it. "How about this one? Hmm... No, too tickley."

He reached back in and took out a fire fighter's helmet. "How about this one? No, too hot!"

He reached back in and took out a hat that was identical to the one he was already wearing. "How about this one. "Hmm... Yep, a perfect fit for this occasion!"

He switched hats and then closed the chest and put it under the table again.

"Now, come on, Hare," he said, and he and the hare exited through the gate.

"Can I come with you?" asked Alice.

"Sure, you can," said the hatter. "We'll tell the Queen you're our guest."

Then the hatter and hare walked down the path with Alice following them.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice along with the Hatter and the Hare walked through a thinly wooded area that was dotted in places with queer looking flowers. Then they suddenly heard a soft springing noise coming toward them. Then they saw a cluster of purple star shaped flowers with tall stems bouncing toward them.

"What are those?" asked Alice curiously.

"Those are jumping jumpins, of course," replied the Hatter.

"Jumpins never jump in my world," said Alice.

"Well, they do here," said the Hare. "In fact all flowers in Wonderland have a certain special quality about them like jumping like jumpins, or dancing like sunflowers, or singing like magnolias, or gossiping like daisies and you got to be careful around those by the way."

"Does anyone else live around here?" asked Alice after the jumping jumpins had jumped away.

"Just the Tweedles who live close by here," replied the Hatter.

"The Tweedles? Who are they?" asked Alice.

"They're twin brothers who are the best singers and dancers in Wonderland," said the Hare.

"Can we pay them a visit?" asked Alice.

"Sure, why not?" said the Hatter. "And they can accompany us to the Palace."

They entered a clear space in the woods where they came upon a small house and in the yard of it they saw two figures. They each had dark skin and wore identical bright red jumpsuits with rainbow hues in them and also backwards white ball caps. Standing beside each of them was a house of cards which they were both building higher card by card.

"Hello, Dum and Dee!" the Hatter greeted as they approached them.

The taller of the two Tweedles started slightly but smiled as he turned toward them. "Oh! Hello, Hatter and Hare. Dum and I are having a house of cards building contest again."

"And this time I am gonna win!" declared the shorter Tweedle.

"Well, we'll see about that!" retorted his brother.

Then they watched as the Tweedles each with careful precision and balance laid another card on their houses. This went on like this for a while until suddenly from out of nowhere they heard a loud "Meow!"

Tweedle Dee was so startled by the sudden interruption of his concentration that he laid down the card he was holding on the house harder than was necessary and consequently the entire house came crashing to the ground.

Tweedle Dee looked up and saw who had caused his accident and Alice recognized it as being the same purple striped cat she had met an hour before.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Cat?" demanded Tweedle Dee clearly upset.

The cat laughed and replied, "Sorry, I just couldn't resist such a good opportunity to try out my latest cat call."

"Well, in any case, I won," said Tweedle Dum with satisfaction. "So now you have to do my laundry for a week, Dee."

"Alright," said Tweedle Dee resignedly. "And next week let's have another contest. Oh! I see you've brought a new friend to visit, Hatter," Tweedle Dee added as he seemed to be suddenly noticing Alice for the first time.

"Yes, this is Alice," said the Hatter.

"Nice to meet you," said Alice as they all shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, too," said Tweedle Dee smiling. "Where are you from?"

"From the outside world in America," replied Alice.

"The outside world? What do you mean?" asked Tweedle Dum in confusion.

"Well, I just stepped through a mirror in my room and I found myself here," replied Alice.

"So your mirror opened up a portal to Wonderland?" said Tweedle Dee in wonder. "I bet the Queen will want to hear about this."

"So do we," said the Hatter. "We're on our way to the Palace now, and it is the Queen's Anniversary today, you know?"

"Oh, is it?" exclaimed Tweedle Dum in surprise. "We completely forgot. We better go with you to the Palace to celebrate."

"Of course, come right along," said the Hatter heartily.

So the Tweedles joined them and they started along the path once again.

"So Alice, where did you get the mirror that brought you into Wonderland?" asked Tweedle Dum.

"I just inherited it from my grandmother today on my birthday," said Alice.

"You mean that today is your birthday?" asked Twedle Dum with wide eyes.

"Yes, it is," said Alice.

"Then do let us sing for you," said Tweedle Dee.

So they stopped and the Tweedles stood in front of Alice and began to dance and sing their own version of "Happy Birthday" to her.

"_Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Alice_

_We hope you enjoy your special day  
And you'll have many games to play  
We hope you'll feel great  
When you blow out the candles of your cake  
And the wish you wish comes true  
Happy birthday to you  
_

_Happy birthday to Alice  
We'll accompany you to the palace  
And we'll meet the Queen  
And there you will have a party  
Like none you've ever seen."_

Alice was smiling ear to ear at the end. "Thank you. You really are the best dancers and singers in all of Wonderland."

"As a matter of fact," said Tweedle Dee, "we're going to film a music video soon and send it into the Wonderland music video contest where it will aired on TV."

Just then they heard the sound of roller skates scratching against the road as their wearer cam screeching to a halt on them. Then the White Rabbit appeared in front of them wringing his hands anxiously.

"Where have you all been? You are gonna be late!" he exclaimed. "Late, late, late!"

"Slow down, Rabbit," said Tweedle Dee. "We're on our way to the Palace now."


	5. Chapter 5

The Queen was walking back and forth impatiently in front of her throne. _Harrumph!_ She thought tho herself. _If Rabbit doesn't get back here in five minutes with my guests I'm going to have a royal fit!_

Then suddenly, just as she turned around again, Rabbit had skated directly up to her so that they ended up knocking into each other.

"Ooh! Rabbit! Why don't you watch where you're skating?" the Queen scolded.

"Awfully sorry, Your Majesty," said Rabbit as he backed up.

"Well, what took you so long?" demanded the Queen.

"Well, you see, Your Majesty, first I went to the Hatter's and no one was home, and then I went to the Hare's and no one was home there either, then I went to the Tweedles' and I found everyone there. And here they are, Your Majesty." He stepped aside and revealed the Hatter, Hare, Tweedles, and Alice.

The Queen was now smiling pleasantly. "Welcome, all of you, to the celebration of my anniversary." Then her eyes narrowed slightly as they fell on Alice. "Wait a minute, who is this?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Your Majesty!" said the Rabbit quickly. "This is Alice, she is a vistor from a world outside of Wonderland."

The Queen now seemed to be greatly interested in Alice. "You're name is Alice, and you are from a world outside of Wonderland, is it true?" she asked.

"Yes, it is, Your Majesty," replied Alice.

"Hmm... "And just how, may I ask, did you get into Wonderland?" the Queen asked further.

"I got in through a mirror in my room," replied Alice.

"Can you tell me more about this mirror?" asked the Queen. "Who gave it to you?"

"I inherited it from my grandmother," replied Alice. "I was told it was an heirloom."

"And so it is," said the Queen. "Everyone," she said addressing all who were in the room, "this is a most important day in Wonderland history, and not just because it is the anniversary of my reign, but also because it is the day when an old prophesy has been fulfilled. Rabbit, if you please?"

The Rabbit jumped slightly and then quickly skated out of the room. He returned seconds later carrying a small scroll in hand. He stopped before them and read the scroll aloud.

"One day a decedent of Alice Liddel shall come to Wonderland when the time of madness has passed on and a new era has begun."

"And that is you, my dear," said the Queen.

"Me? You mean my great-grandmother was Alice Liddel, the Alice who Lewis Carroll based on his book? I thought it was all just a story."

"It wasn't, you see," said the Queen. "Alice Liddel told her friend Lewis Carroll all about her adventures in Wonderland in which she met with the ancestors of all you've met with. And at the time of her visit Wonderland was under a spell which made everyone mad, but the spell was only temporary and now not only are we all sane but we have many advancements now. Crystal, for instance."

Alice looked beyond at what the Queen pointed at and saw a large TV screen standing on a high pole.

"Crystal," the Queen commanded, "show Alice the pictures of her great-grandmother's visit here."

Then instantly the screen blinked into the image of a black and white photograph of a girl who resembled Alice, though she was smaller with straight hair and wore a simple dress and apron, chasing after a tall white rabbit who wore a similar vest to the one the Rabbit of now wore and he had no skates on. Then the screen blinked again to the image of Alice sitting down at a tea party with a hatter and a hare. Then the screen blinked again to the image of Alice with two identical figures who had to be the ancestors of the Tweedles, though they looked extremely different.

"Wow! That is amazing!" exclaimed Alice. "And it's so amazing that I am the heir to the door to a wonderful place like this."

Then she felt so full of joy she began to sing out loud to everyone.

_"I stepped through a mirror  
And into the land of my dreams  
Now it is really clear  
Everything is more than it seems_

_I wonder if I'm dreaming  
If I close my eyes will I awaken  
And will this place have shaken  
But I see that the sun is gleaming_

_With all of my imagination  
I'd never dreamed of such a place  
I'm filled with more elation  
Than you can see on my face  
I'm ready for the celebration."_

Then the Queen's anniversary party began and everyone had fun. First they played croquet, and then charades, then they all sat down for a feast and when the Rabbit brought out a giant red and white cake for dessert the Queen had twelve candles put on top of it and lit in honor of Alice's birthday.

Just before Alice blew out the candles she made her second wish of today, _I wish I can come back here any time I want._

Then, as if in answer to her wish, the Queen tapped on her glass and got everyone's attention. "Let it be decreed that on this day forward Alice may come back to visit Wonderland any time she wants," she announced.

Afterward everyone got out on the floor and danced and Alice got to dance with everyone in turn. Then as the day began to ebb away and everyone began to become exhausted from all of the excitement they decided it was now time fr them to go home.

"I should be going home now, too," said Alice.

"But how will you get back home?" asked the Rabbit.

"Through the same place as when I came in," replied Alice. "The portal opened up in between two trees in the woods not far from here."

And so Alice went to the very spot where she had come in and stepped through the portal and came out on the other side through her mirror into her bedroom.

She sat down on her bed with her cat Dinah beside her. "You know, Dinah," she said. "I think I'm really going to like it here. Erica and Muriel will always be my friends, and now I have Tina and Kim and there's a whole other world of friends just beyond my mirror."


End file.
